River of Tears
by BrokenAngel858
Summary: A costume designer has captured the heart of our fav. Phantom, but can she see to find the man behind the monster within... Hot Waffles!
1. Chapter 1

**MUAHAHA, did you miss me good readers I have written you a fanfic, here I bring the 1st chapter.. CHAPTER 1, I advise you to read, my instructions should be clear, remember there are worse thing than a retarded writer!**

**This time NOTHING can stop me! Not even FLAMES! Only if you utterly HATE my fic, then you can falme, but plz dont just fame for the hell of it...**

**And NOW DEAR READERS...CHAPTER1! YAY! **

* * *

She was an outcast. She never celebrated with the other dancers, stage hands, or any other crew member. She mainly stuck to herself. She was only 16, but she loved her job as a costume designer. Many of the other staff looked down on her for her shyness, and how she never had any fun. She rarely left the opera house, only when she needed to. Never for a shopping spree, or to go see how have many boys you can get to tried to court her, like the other dancers. She had come there right after they rebuilt the Opera Populair, she had herd it had caught on fire. The others trembled at the stories of the Opera Ghost, and how he kidnapped a chorus girl. She never believed the stories.

The girl, Katherine, sat at her dresser brushing her auburn hair. She stared at her green-brown eyes; her mother always said they were beautiful. She smiled at her reflection; the only make-up she wore was black charcoal eyeliner. It brought out her eyes.

Author: THE END! Jk, on with the story...

There was a quiet knock on her door, she quickly got up, and opened the door. It was Kody, a fellow crew member, he was a stage hand. He was one of Katherine's only friends at the Opera Populair. She was always grateful for Kody's help and opinions on her costumes. When working with La Carlotta, you can use all the help you can get. La Carlotta always blamed Katherine for a minor flaw in her costume, Katherine never liked her, but the managers adored the money she brought in.

"Are you ready to go, we have to try to fix La Carlotta's costume before she notices that the skirt isn't hemmed." Kody said, while ushering her out the door.

"Okay, okay, no need to hurry. We have 20 minuets before rehearsal time." Katherine said laughing.

Kody always was paranoid when it came to La Carlotta, of course who wouldn't be? The two headed to the dusty old costume room, she was the only one who went in there usually, and the other costume designers always had to sew in privacy. Katherine never minded a crowd, many said that she would do great in the chorus, but she never really thought of singing as a career. She once asked her mother, when she was only a small child, if she could become an opera star. Her mother scolded her for that, and said that singing was only but a silly hobby, not a real occupation. Katherine always wanted to design clothes, and such, and being a designer for the various opera's costumes was close to what she wanted to do.

Katherine carefully got Carlotta's costume, careful not to cause to jewels to fall off, and gave it to Kody.

"You can't really expect me to put this on!" Kody said disgusted. Katherine laughed at him, and shook her head.

"No, I want you to hold it up." She said still giggling. Kody blushed and mouthed the word 'oh'. Kody has always been her one and true friend, though many questioned if it was a romantic relation or not. Kody was always making her laugh, with his jokes about cast members, singers, and occasionally, when feeling bold, jokes about the Opera Ghost. Kody was never one to be superstitious, yet always kept an eye out for any thing odd. Katherine was finished with hemming Carlotta's costume, and had finished just in time. One of Carlotta's lackeys was sent to get the costume, and saw Katherine putting it gently back.

"What do you think you are doing?" The person asked.

"Sorry, monsieur, I was just about to get the dress for La Carlotta." Katherine lied.

"Well, hurry up; I don't want to hear that it's my fault La Carlotta isn't dressed in time for rehearsals!" The man snapped. Katherine rolled her eyes, and handed the costume to the man. She retreated back to her bedroom, for her work there was done for the day. Katherine was never present for the rehearsals; she never liked hearing Carlotta screech her ears out. She lay down on her bed, knowing what she would hear next; Carlotta's mezzo-soprano voice, in a high shrill. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come. She was half asleep when she heard a high pitched scream. It was Carlotta; Katherine shot out her door, and rushed to see what happened. She saw Carlotta was under a backdrop, and was screaming at the top of her lungs for help. All of the people, including some ballet rats, were trying to calm her down.

"I AM NEVER SINGING FOR YOU TWO AGAIN!" She screeched at the managers. She then turned to her right hand man, Piangi. "And you get me my doggie! Bring me my doggie!" Piangi quickly ran for Carlotta's dog, which was more of a rat in Katherine's opinion. "I am leaving now, Bye Bye!" She said, and with that she turned and left, slamming the doors on her way out.

**

* * *

****HOT WAFFLES TO REVIEWERS! yea, chapter 1was short, but good enough! **

**OOH, AAAH, (takes pictures) So, how did ya'll like it? Good, ok, take this little step by step instruction guide (hands reader a guide)**

**HOWTO REVIEW:  
**

**Step1: click the little button that says "Review" in the bottom left hand corner**

**Step 2: Review**

**Step 3: Wish you had my mad writing skills, and chant "Katie Rules", over and over until that is all you can think about...**


	2. Enterthe MATRIX W00T! LOL

**CHAPTER 2 W00T! Im happy, I got 2 reviewers, Sorry this cappie is short, Im too busy with this hurricane stuff, Rita is headed straight for me, in Texas!**

**Erik: only 2? I could have gotten atleast 5 if you let me write it!**

**KaT: Who let you in anyways?**

**Erik: The door was open**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, If I did Christine would have been shot, Rould would be openly gay, and Erik would be mine... so yeah... ENJOY!**

After Carlotta left rehearsals were dismissed. The Managers were frantic because, now, there was no Christine Daae to save the opera. Katherine had retreated back to the costume room, where she spent most of her time. She was examining each costume for any sign of dust (she hated dust) or any sign of fading. She loved how there was nobody in the room, they were too busy flirting, or just plain scared. The other staff members believed the room was haunted by the Opera Ghost. Many ballet rats claimed to have seen him go in there, but Katherine thought it was just rumors.

Katherine's head snapped up, she heard footsteps.

"Kody, Is that you?" Katherine asked, a trace of fear hinting her voice. She waited, but heard no answer. She backed into the costume rack, almost knocking it over. She recomposed herself.

"Hello?" She asked again, but still no answer. "This isn't funny!" Katherine said starting to get annoyed. The footsteps seemed to get closer. She heard a soft swish, as if from a cape, to her left. Summing up her courage, she followed the sound. She poked her head through the close rack, and her eyes got wide. It was a dark figure. She was paralyzed with fear at that moment, it was _him. _She let out a small gasp, and tried to back up. Before Katherine knew it, her dress got caught on the rack, and she and the rack came crashing down. She franticly tried to untangle herself from the numerous costumes, but she was all tangled up. The figure whirled around after hearing the loud commotion, and started towards her. In its belt loop it carried a rope with a noose at the end. It stepped into the dim candle light, revealing an ivory mask, worn by a handsome man. She then saw two lovely eyes looking through the narrow slits. He was very tall, and elegantly dressed, he wore all black. A fine cape billowed behind him, making him even more mysterious. Her eyes traveled back down to the rope, he now held in his hands.

"Please, Monsieur." Katherine pleaded. She turned as she heard another pair of footsteps, and a very familiar voice.

"Katherine, are you in here?" Kody's voice cut through the darkness. Katherine looked back to see that the mysterious man was gone. Kody approached her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Katherine, why did you not answer me?"

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." She lied.

"Funny way to daydream, all tangled up in the costume rack." He chuckled. He helped her untangle herself, and the two of them left the "haunted" room. Kody escorted Katherine back to her room, and bid her good night.

Katherine was deep in thought almost all night. Who was that masked man? Was it the Opera Ghost? Did the managers know? Don't they think he is dead? Should she tell them? Should she tell Kody?

She was so full of questions, and nobody to answer them. Some people say Madame Giry knows about him, but Katherine wasn't so keen on the idea of just announcing what she saw. Katherine laid down, as she wondered, and soon she was fast asleep.

COOKIES TO THOSE WHO LOVE ME, AND REVIEW!

* * *

**YAY! FINISHED! HUZZAH!**

**Erik: I hope you atleast get two more reviews, ha, right**

**KaT: mumble jerk mumble **

**Erik: Your mom baked cookies, and I was wondering, since you love me...**

**KaT:You can have only one, the rest are for reviewers!**

**LOTS OF LOVE, REVIEW, AND STUFF! Oh, and GOD BLESS THOSE WHO SUFFER FROM HURRICANE RITA, AND KATRINA!**


End file.
